This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and services performed in conjunction with subterranean operations and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a gripping apparatus and a method of manufacturing same.
A gripping apparatus may be required to perform in a variety of different environments and configurations. For example, a same slip design may be used in different casing sizes, or a gripping apparatus may in some situations not be centered in a casing or wellbore it is intended to grip. Vibration or high dynamic loads, etc., may be applied to the gripping apparatus.
It will, thus, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of gripping apparatus design and manufacture. Such improvements would be useful for implementation in downhole or other harsh environments.